


Vengeance is mine

by AngelaChristian



Series: Steven [4]
Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurse Rozetta likes schoolboys like Steven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance is mine

Header  
Title : Vengeance is mine  
Genre: Horror, Thriller, tragedy, songfic  
Rating : 16  
Summary : Women aren´t as sweet as doughnuts.  
Warning : Not a fun story as it may sound; child abuse  
Disclaimer : This songfic is based on and inspired by "Along came a spider, nurse Rozetta, muscle of love, raped and freezing" by Alice Cooper, I don´t make money with it.  
Note: Thanks to~Nephtis the story got really sick/kinky ;-D One should also have a look at "some folks" and "cold ethyl"

Vengeance is mine

At Steven’s home:

The phone rang. Steven tried to answer it, but his mother picked up the phone before he could reach it. He went back to his room, but was standing close to the door so he could listen to the conversation.

Mother: Hello, who’s there?

Caller: Hi, I’m Mrs. Miller, Steven’s English teacher. Am I talking to his mother, Mrs. Davis?

Mother: Yes, you are. Is there something wrong with him?

Mrs. Miller, a bit uneasy: There is something I have to talk to you about. It’s about your son. I don’t know how to say it, but he handed in a very strange writing assignment for his English class. His task was to write an essay about an experience that made him realize something important. I think it’s just his teenage imagination that made him write it because I can’t imagine that this really happened, but I think you should better know about it.

Mother, worried: Ok, but was it so bad, I mean his marks are okay, aren’t they? And he behaves in class?

Teacher: Yes, he’s a nice boy, don’t worry about that. But I’m afraid something is wrong with his state of mind. I think I’ll read that essay to you so you can get an idea of what I’m talking about.

Mother: I’m listening.

Teacher, reading:  
"Women don’t feel like doughnuts  
One day, I learned a really important lesson about women that changed my life.  
It happened on a warm summer day in April. I watched the cheerleaders practicing on the schoolyard, watched how their tiny little skirts flew up when they jumped up into the sky, which I really enjoyed watching. But unfortunately, I missed the step in front of me and fell down. I hurt my hands and knees pretty bad, so I decided to go and see nurse Rozetta. So I went to the nurse’s room. She was sitting on her chair, reading a magazine and putting some nail polish on her nails. She smiled when I came in.

Rozetta: Hi, Steven, are you all right?

She looked a bit worried at my dirty and torn pants.

Steven: I had a little accident during gym class and fell on my hands and knees. I slipped on the track.

I had a feeling that she didn’t believe my story, but she didn’t say a word.

Rozetta: Please sit down on the bed over there. I have to take a look at your injured knees.  
I watched her when she bent down to get something out of a drawer. I could see the silk garters under her short white skirt. I couldn’t stop thinking about them and what the rest of her underwear might look like.

Then she turned to me with a bottle of liquid and a cotton ball.

Rozetta: Please pull down your pants so I can clean your knees.

I felt a bit uncomfortable when she started to touch my naked legs, but I couldn’t stop looking at her breasts squeezed into her tight nurse uniform. She went on putting that liquid on my knees. It burned, but I didn’t complain, because I didn’t want to seem like a wimp. She was kneeling in front of me; her lips were just inches away from my shorts. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe deeply.

Rozetta: I’m done with your knees, but I have to take your temperature in order to see if you have an infection.

I opened my mouth, expecting the thermometer.

Rozetta: No, I won’t take the temperature under your tongue. Please take off your shorts and lay down on your belly.

I must have looked shocked.

Rozetta: Don’t worry, it won’t hurt.

She made me lie down on the bed and spread my legs a little. I could feel her soft hand touching my naked butt, then the cold thermometer on my skin. She slowly pushed it in a little and pulled it out a couple of inches. I gasped.

Rozetta, playfully: Do you like this?  
She went on moving it in and out. I groaned. Then I felt her free hand moving under my belly. I thought I was dreaming.

Rozetta: Why are you so shy? Don’t tell me you’ve never done this before with one of your girlfriends.

She gave me a strange look, which made me blush. Then she bent over and kissed me. She unbuttoned her uniform and showed me her perfect body.

Rozetta: Now, I’ll show you something that you’ll like a lot.

There was nothing I could do against her grasping hands and greedy tongue.

All afternoon she did many strange things to me I promised not to talk about. It made me realize that Sam was wrong when he told me that women felt like doughnuts. Now I know better, they feel more like hot dog rolls."

Teacher: I’m sorry that I had to tell you all this, but I’m sure that our school nurse wouldn’t do that sort of thing to young boys like your son. He must have made it up as a kind of strange joke. And this doughnut metaphor doesn’t make sense to me at all.

Mother: I’m totally shocked now. My poor little Steven wouldn’t do such things; I can’t believe that he even thought about it. I will certainly punish him.

Teacher: I would suggest that you simply talk to him about that story. I got the impression Steven has problems interacting with girls in a way that’s normal for his age. He seems too shy to even talk to them. It doesn’t surprise me that he imagines that kind of interaction.

Mother: Thank you for calling me, I’ll talk to him. Goodbye.  
She put down the phone.

Steven heard the footsteps and scrambled away from the door just before his mother opened it.

Mother, very angry: Steven, I just got a call from your teacher. She read me a very obscene essay that you handed in. I can’t believe you dared to embarrass me like that. What’ll that teacher think about me, now? That I can’t tell my son how to behave properly? What should I do with you? Didn’t I do everything I could to make a decent boy of you?

Steven didn’t say a word and looked at the floor.

Mother: I’m so disappointed. I hoped you would never become like this. I think I need to punish you.

Steven sobbed.

His mother reached out for him, pushed him down onto his bed and pulled him over her knees.

Mother, spanking him: This is all your fault. If you had behaved well, I wouldn’t have to punish you now. You won’t think of these sorts of things anymore and you will stop flushing jelly doughnuts, only God knows why you do that. It’s really pathetic that this is all that you can do. You’re so useless. Why can’t I have a better son than you? Don’t I deserve that? If you don’t behave next time, I’ll put you in foster care.  
Steven sobbed silently.

When she was done, she left the room without looking back at him.

Adult voice in his head: See? You’re a pain. You hurt your mother by being such a nasty boy. You’re nothing but a big disappointment.

Steven, crying: Yes, I’m a pain. I’m her pain. I’m sorry I can’t be better than that.

Adult voice: You can’t be better than that, never! You’re a failure. Nobody wants you to be here at all. They hate you, Steven.

Steven sobbed and reached under the pillow with one hand. Now he was holding a knife. He looked at it, held it in front of him, closed both hands around it, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Adult voice: No!!! Don’t do it. It’s their fault. You have to punish them, not yourself! You can’t let them live. You want them dead! They are only good when they aren’t dangerous anymore.

Little boy’s voice: Your mother never allowed you to do that sort of thing with a woman. No. No.

Adult voice: Admit it, you wanted it, too. You liked it a lot. She was more fun than a jelly doughnut.

Steven: No, I didn’t.

Adult voice: Yes, you did.

Steven: No!

Adult voice: Yes. You can’t stop thinking about it and you want it again.

Steven: That’s not true.

Steven holding the knife up: She has to pay for what she’s done, they all have to!


End file.
